


Missing You

by sheneedstobeprotected



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheneedstobeprotected/pseuds/sheneedstobeprotected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m here,” Katherine said quietly, resting her forehead against Elena’s, breathing in the scent of her and reveling in the moment that was all their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Elena heard a knock at her front door. She was wary, as she wasn’t expecting anyone in particular that day. It was probably Stefan or Damon, coming to bother her about the cure again. She flipped to the next page in her book and continued to read. Then came another set of knocks, this time more urgent. Elena sighed as she reluctantly got off the couch and made her way to the door. She opened it and was about to tell whoever it was to go the fuck away, she didn’t want to be bothered. But when she saw Katherine standing in front of her, her breath caught in her throat. 

Her doppelganger looked just as beautiful and radiant as ever staring back at her with her dark eyes. Elena pulled her into the house and once inside, Katherine pushed her against the door, her lips finding Elena’s. Katherine’s hands tightened around Elena’s hips as she kissed her softly, wanting to take her sweet time. Elena’s fingers knotted into Katherine’s hair as she tried to pull her closer to her body.

Elena pulled away after a few moments. “You’re here” she mumbled breathlessly, the pads of her fingers ghosting over Katherine’s eyelids and cheeks and mouth. She could never get enough of touching Katherine, and she wanted her fingers to memorize every bit of her, though she already knew her by heart. “I’m here,” Katherine said quietly, resting her forehead against Elena’s, breathing in the scent of her and reveling in the moment that was all their own. Elena pressed her lips to Katherine’s again, this time the kiss was a bit more urgent and needy. Katherine bit down on Elena’s lower lip and drew it into her mouth gently suckling on it, causing Elena to moan softly. 

Katherine knew just how to tease Elena and she used that to her advantage as she left a trail of kisses down to Elena’s throat, roughly nipping at the skin there with blunt human teeth. Katherine rolled her hips into Elena’s as one of her hands made its way up Elena’s side to her arms and gently pinned her wrists to the door.

“No fair, now I can’t touch you,” Elena complained as Katherine continued to nibble on Elena’s neck. Katherine laughed against Elena’s skin, the vibration driving Elena absolutely mad. “I missed you,” Elena managed to say between ragged breaths. Katherine kissed her way back up to Elena’s mouth, barely brushing against her lips. “Let me show you just how much I missed you,” Katherine breathed. She rolled her hips again as their mouths met, Katherine’s words hanging in the air like a divine promise. A promise that she would make sure was kept.


End file.
